Baekhyun Got Shot By Chanyeol
by BAEK SEJOO
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Baekhyun agen NIS dengan kemampuan tembak terbaik di divisinya. Malam itu, Baekhyun pulang dan ditembak oleh Chanyeol. CHANBAEK/YAOI/MPREG


Baekhyun memeriksa sekali lagi teleskop sembari mengatur perkiraan jarak target di depannya. _388 Lapua Magnum_ dikokang. Beban beratnya bertumpu pada satu bahu sedang tangan yang lain menekan _trigger_ dengan siaga.

"Target keluar dari lokasi," melalui _earpiece_ rekannya memberitau. "30 detik."

Byun Baekhyun telah bersiap. _Trigger_ telah ia tekan dan hanya membutuhkan satu dorongan untuk meluncurkan amunisi panas itu pada target.

Teleskopnya memantulkan bayangan akan sosok pria tinggi dengan balutan pakaian hitam seluruh tubuh. Dia keluar bersama dengan 5 pria berpakaian serupa yang lain berjalan menuju parkiran.

Langkahnya tenang. Kacamata hitam membingkai wajah Eropanya dengan sempurna. Kepalanya bergerak mengitari sekitar, sekilas mempertemukan pandangan dengan Baekhyun melalui lensa.

Baekhyun menarik senyum miring. Tepat sedetik kemudian, _trigger_ ia tarik dengan sentakkan kecil membiarkan logam amunisi itu keluar dari _magazen_.

Peluru dengan 6.734 _joule_ itu menembus pangkal leher dengan akurat. Tepatnya dibawah telinga; menghancurkan tulang rahang lantas merusak sistem kerja otak. Tubuh itu roboh seketika. 5 orang pria lain tersentak kaget, menggerubungi bos mereka yang ambruk—tewas menimpa jalanan.

Baekhyun menarik pandangannya dari teleskop. Tiap bagian komponen senjata api itu Baekhyun bongkar dalam hitungan detik lalu mengemasnya dalam ransel besar. Baekhyun memanggul ranselnya sembari meninggalkan lokasi, berjalan tenang dan berbaur dengan keramaian kembali.

"Misi selesai."

 **...**

Baekhyun merenggengkan otot tangannya ketika Sehun datang dengan sekaleng soda ditangan. Ia mengangsurkan minuman itu kepada Baekhyun yang diterima dengan senyum manis sebagai balasan.

"Aku seharusnya berada disana dan melihatmu beratraksi lagi," Sehun berucap pertama kali. " _Well,_ seperti yang diharapkan Agen Byun." Kekehnya.

Baekhyun tertawa sekali sembari menyesap minuman pemberian Sehun. "Jika dia lolos maka aku harus mengejarnya ke Siberia," sahut Baekhyun. "Aku bahkan tak bisa berbahasa Rusia."

"Dan kupikir Ketua Tim Park juga takkan membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri kesana—"

Mendengar kata Park seketika membuat Baekhyun tersedak. Matanya melebar, terkejut bukan main kala teringat akan sesuatu. Terburu Baekhyun menyerahkan pada Sehun kaleng minumannya.

"Aku lupa, oh sial!" Baekhyun mengumpat. Langkahnya terburu meninggalkan ruangan, berlari menelusuri koridor menghampiri mobilnya di parkiran bawah tanah.

Sehun mematung bingung, menatap bergantian pintu yang terbuka lalu pada kaleng soda di tangan.

"Apa?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **...**

Malam telah beranjak larut ketika Baekhyun sampai ke apartemen. Langkahnya mendadak terhenti mendapati sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap pada rak lalu merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Bau aroma masakan menguar menyambut indera. Sosok tinggi itu tertangkap retina Baekhyun dengan cepat, berada di balik _pantry_ dengan spatula di tangan.

"Kau telat 5 jam." Suara berat itu kemudian bergaung di udara.

Baekhyun meringis sedang langkah ia bawa semakin jauh memasuki dapur. "Aku lupa, kupikir kau pulang besok." Baekhyun dengan hati-hati melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang keras itu. "Jangan marah, Chanyeollo…" ia merengek kemudian.

Diam menjadi balasan. Chanyeol tak memberikan sahutan apapun sedang fokusnya hanya pada masakan saja. Ia mematikan kompor, mengambil wadah lantas menyajikan di atas meja makan. Ia berpindah kesana kemari dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dibelakang sana. Harum pada tubuh Chanyeol yang menguar, Baekhyun hirup berulang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi pada punggung padat itu.

"Cepat mandi dan makan malam." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Makan malam di jam setengah 12 malam, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tengah menyindirnya saat ini.

"Ya sudah," Baekhyun merengut sembari melepaskan diri. Pundaknya jatuh sepanjang perjalanan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa tau bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyumnya disana.

 **...**

Baekhyun selesai berbenah kurang dari 30 menit. Ia telah selesai mandi, rambutnya masih setengah basah menitikkan air pada kaos polo Chanyeol yang ia kenakan. Kain halus itu besar juga panjangnya bisa menutupi sampai bawah pantat. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memakai bawahan apapun dan dengan santai menghampiri Chanyeol di meja makan.

Pria itu lekas menyimpan ponselnya ketika Baekhyun datang dan menyergit mendapati penampilan Baekhyun. Si mungil itu bertingkah acuh, menempatkan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Selamat makan~" lalu berucap dengan nada santai serupa.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat polah itu. Ia menggapit sumpit ikut menyicipi menu makan malam buatannya sembari melempar tanya disana.

"Aku sudah mendengar beritanya hari ini," Chanyeol berucap. "Kau melakukanya dengan baik," pujinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga dengan alis naik turun. "Ketua Tim Park benar-benar bangga padaku, huh?"

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Setidaknya puji aku sesekali di kantor." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Lalu apa? Membuatmu besar kepala?"

Decihan terdengar dari Baekhyun. "Apa susahnya berbicara jujur."

"Aku sedang melakukannya, oke?" mata bulatnya meneliti paras Baekhyun yang berkerut masam. Si mungil yang merupakan _sniper_ terbaik di divisinya itu tak memberikan sahutan apapun hanya mengunyah makanannya dengan kesal.

Chanyeol kembali menahan senyum dan menyelesaikan kunyahan terakhir. Minumannya ia sesap sampai setengah lalu beranjak memutar meja.

Baekhyun mendongak dan berkerut bingung akan hal itu. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, Chanyeol telah mengangkat badannya ringan lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk pada kursi yang Baekhyun duduki sebelumnya.

"Yakk—" Baekhyun hendak mengajukan protes menyadari dirinya duduk di atas paha Chanyeol kini. Si tinggi tak menanggapi, mengambil sumpit Baekhyun dan mulai menyuapi si mungil di atas pangkuannya itu.

"Aku bukan bayi!" Baekhyun memekik kesal. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan butiran nasi ke dalam sana. Baekhyun kembali merengut dan lagi mengunyah makanannya ogah-ogahan.

Chanyeol tak peduli, lagi menyuapi Baekhyun sampai mangkuk nasinya tak lagi bersisa. Pria itu kemudian meraih gelas Baekhyun, tak lupa membantu si mungil itu untuk minum pula.

"Bagaimanapun Agen Byun kau sudah bekerja keras." Chanyeol mengulas senyum. Sisa air pada sudut bibir disekanya pelan sebelum menjemput bibir itu dalam pangutan.

"Tetap saja aku bukan bayi." Baekhyun masih mempertahankan rengutan.

"Lalu kalau bukan bayi apa?"

"Aku ini suamimu Park Chanyeol, mengapa kau berubah amnesia tiba-tiba?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah dalam seruan.

"Lalu mengapa kau meneriaki suamimu sendiri Baekhyun?" Chanyeol malah tertawa.

"Karena kau menyebalkan!" seru Baekhyun. "Sudah, minggir. Aku mau cuci piring." Ia melompat turun dari paha Chanyeol, mengambil piring kotor lalu membawanya pada bak cuci.

Suara hentakkan piring beradu terdengar keras di antara percikan suara air yang mengalir. Chanyeol memperhatikan, lamat-lamat pandangannya turun pada paha telanjang Baekhyun dan tak sadar ketika ia membasahi bibirnya sendiri.

Chanyeol bangkit. Membawa sisa alat makan di atas meja makan dan membawanya pada bak cuci. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menghimpit Baekhyun disana sedang dagu ia biarkan jatuh pada pundak sempit suaminya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol berbisik. Hidung mancungnya mengendus aroma yang menguar dari ceruk leher itu dengan sebuah kecupan di akhir.

"Kita menjadi sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini…"

"Yah, coba tebak siapa yang melimpahkan banyak kasus untukku?" Baekhyun masih menyimpan kesal ternyata.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Itu aku…" jawabnya. Lengannya membelit semakin erat tubuh Baekhyun sedang kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan kini.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan desakan nafas berbahaya akibat perlakuan itu. Keran air ia matikan dengan terburu disaat yang bersamaan Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menarik sepasang paha Baekhyun guna mengikat pinggangnya.

Pekikan Baekhyun tertahan. Matanya melebar dan sontak memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Yak! Kau mengangetkanku!" serunya.

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. Tungkainya beranjak keluar dari dapur, disela mencuri ciuman pada tipis lunak milik Baekhyun.

"Tempat tidur atau sofa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya. Ia tak segera menjawab, menunduk menarik bibir Chanyeol untuk ia lumat.

"Sofa…" Baekhyun berbisik. "Dan jangan lupakan kondomnya."

Chanyeol tak mendengarkan. Dia baringkan Baekhyun tanpa beranjak ke kamar untuk mendapatkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebelumnya.

"Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun dorong dada kekar itu dan memaksa keluar dari sana.

"Lupa beli," Chanyeol menjawab.

"APA!? YAK, PARK CHANYEOL TUNGGU!" Baekhyun hendak bangkit dari atas paha itu, berpikir mungkin mereka masih memiliki sisa satu di laci kamar namun ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak dengan Chanyeol yang mencengkram lebih kuat pinggulnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa membeli kondom?! Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?!" serang Baekhyun bertubi.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kita sudah menikah hampir 3 tahun, jika kau lupa Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap lagi. "Tidakkah kau ingin memiliki anak denganku?" bulat matanya mengikat sipit Baekhyun dalam transparan.

"Aku tidak siap." Baekhyun kembali mengujarkan alasan yang serupa.

Bukan hanya tentang Baekhyun yang belum siap menjadi orangtua, namun juga nasib karirnya nanti setelah ia memiliki anak. Chanyeol jelas akan melarangnya bekerja, apalagi dengan pekerjaannya sebagai agen intelijen negara. Pekerjannya bergelut dengan buronan kelas atas, teroris, senjata api dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan.

Baekhyun mencintai pekerjaannya. Ia mempertaruhkan banyak hal dan berusaha sangat keras untuk agar bisa masuk menjadi bagian dari NIS. Ini adalah mimpinya dan… Baekhyun tak siap harus melepaskan semua itu begitu saja.

"Kita takkan selamanya bekerjanya disana Baek." Chanyeol berkata. Gerakan pinggulnya berhenti, membiarkan dirinya berada di dalam Baekhyun dalam diam. "Tidak hanya kau, tapi aku juga."

Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang tenang dengan tuturan lembut sebagai polah bicaranya. Chanyeol jarang berteriak keras, pun sebagai ketua divisi tempat dimana Baekhyun bernaung Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk meredakan nada bicaranya namun tak meninggalkan kesan tegas disana.

Untuk pembicaraan privasi mereka pun, Chanyeol melakukan hal serupa. Walau Baekhyun sering meneriakinya dalam protesan namun untuk hal-hal seperti ini jelas… menjadi hal yang berbeda.

Chanyeol tengah membicarakan tentang mereka. Tentang kelangsungan hidup mereka, masa depan mereka. Dan Baekhyun selalu saja merasa bersalah tiap kali mengingat bagaimana ia menunda kehamilan dengan alasan pekerjaan yang ia cintai.

Bening Baekhyun berganti dalam sendu. Kepala Chanyeol ia bawa pada dadanya dan memeluknya disana dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku…" Baekhyun berguman dalam penyesalan. "Aku…"

"Aku tak ingin memaksamu juga Baekhyun, aku juga tak ingin mengekang hakmu."

"Bukan seperti itu—" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Hei," Chanyeol menegurnya. Ia mendongak, mencari wajah Baekhyun dan ia tatapi dengan lembut. "Tak harus terburu-buru, oke… aku tak mau kita bercinta dengan beban terpaksa."

"Aku tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. Dia tersenyum malu-malu, membuat Chanyeol tak mampu menahan diri untuk senyum yang sama.

"Berjanjilah tetap membiarkanku bekerja bahkan setelah memiliki anak nanti," Baekhyun menuntut.

"Itu bukan keputusanku, _Babe_." Jawab Chanyeol. "Aku bukan direktur NIS."

Baekhyun dengan gemas menarik helai rambut Chanyeol. "Maksudku ijinmu, dasar bodoh."

"Apapun itu… cepatlah hamil dan menjadi Papa untuk anak-anakku."

Dan Baekhyun tak tau jika ungkapan itu nyatanya lebih membahagiakan ketimbang melepaskan amunisi pada kepala teroris.

 **...**

Tanpa seorang pun yang tau, setelah menyelesaikan misi dan semua agen lapangan di tarik kembali, diam-diam Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun dan mereka pergi ke hotel yang lain.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah pun dengan mata terpejam berat. Chanyeol disampingnya melirik. Pancaran matanya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran dan dengan lembut mengusap wajah itu dengan sayang.

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya pada Chanyeol, memaksa senyum lalu membawa telapak tangan pria itu dalam genggaman.

"Kau baik?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun memberikan anggukan cepat dan lagi memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya lelah," jawabnya.

Bukan hanya karena misi hari ini, namun taunya lelah telah mendera sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Hongaria. Baekhyun merasa lemas dan pusing. Jika saja Chanyeol menyadarinya lebih cepat, mungkin keberangkatan Baekhyun ke Negara dengan ibukota Budapest ini akan dibatalkan juga.

Baekhyun beruntung pekerjaannya disini tak melibatkan kekuatan fisik berlebih. Ia hanya tergabung dalam rombongan presiden dan pergi berkeliling di sekitar gedung pertemuan. Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja namun kemudian semua energinya seolah tersedot tepat setelah pekerjaannya berakhir dan Baekhyun malah mensyukuri hal itu.

Chanyeol terlihat tak puas. Ia mengendarai mobil dengan fokus terbagi pada Baekhyun berulang juga tak benar menimang akan beberapa hotel yang ingin mereka tempati. Chanyeol memilih satu yang paling cepat ia temui dan memesan satu kamar.

Baekhyun segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sedang Chanyeol membantu melepaskan sepatu juga pakaian formal yang lelaki mungil itu kenakan.

"Tidur disini bersamaku," Baekhyun menepuk sisian kosong tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam. Chanyeol tak memberikan bantahan, segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menempatkan dirinya berbaring di samping suaminya itu.

"Kau demam," Chanyeol berguman ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit lebih hangat daripada biasanya. "Haruskah kita ke rumah sakit? Atau kau ingin aku memanggil dokter kesini?"

" _I'm fine_ Yeollo…" jawab Baekhyun. "hanya peluk aku." Katanya lagi.

Baekhyun tak benar ingin mengatakan jika pusing semakin menekan kepalanya dalam denyutan. Pelipisnya terasa diserut pun dengan perut yang melilit sakit. Baekhyun bahkan pernah mendapatkan luka tembak beberapa tahun silam dan nyatanya ia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Maka pikir Baekhyun, deman dengan tambahan pusing juga mual bukanlah hal besar baginya.

"Besok kita akan kembali ke Seoul dengan penerbangan pertama." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar sebelum kantuk benar menyerap seluruh kesadarannya.

Dan Baekhyun benar baik-baik saja keesokan paginya. Pusingnya hilang namun lambungnya bergejolak dan Baekhyun memiliki 15 menit waktu tambahan untuk mandi.

Chanyeol masih bertanya dengan khawatir namun lagi Baekhyun menyakinkan, jika ia benar baik-baik saja.

Setelah sarapan di hotel, mereka menuju Bandara dan meninggalkan Budapest sebelum anggota NIS yang lain. Mendadak setelah sampai di Incheon, Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia ingin bibimbap juga mie dingin dan Chanyeol menemaninya sepanjang hari itu.

"Seharusnya kita berada di Budapest lebih lama." Baekhyun berbicara dengan raut wajah puas setelah menghabiskan seporsi besar mie dingin miliknya.

"Kau sudah seperti mayat, aku benar-benar akan menyeretmu ke rumah sakit jika demammu masih belum turun tadi pagi." Chanyeol bersungut sedang Baekhyun memberikan cengiran.

"Kapan-kapan ayo kesana lagi." Baekhyun menarik piring bibimbapnya kini dan mulai melahap nasi campur itu dengan hikmat.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan kepala terangguk.

 **...**

Itu benar-benar bukan masalah.

Baekhyun masih kerja esoknya dan datang bersama Chanyeol sebelum memisahkan diri pada lorong yang lain. Rapat dadakan dilakukan sekaligus menjadi rapat untuk penutupan untuk kasus terror yang terjadi Budapest. Semua keadaan terkendali dan juga Presiden telah kembali ke _Blue House_ dengan selamat.

Setelah direktur berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dan seluruh agen lapangan yang terlibat dalam misi kemarin beranjak bangkit disanalah pitam menghantui Baekhyun diikuti tubuhnya ambruk seketika pada kaki meja.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol menerjang tubuh Baekhyun, membawanya dalam dekapan dan berulang memanggili nama suaminya itu. Chanyeol merupakan orang yang paling panik, benar-benar panik pun dengan sisa ringisan yang masih Baekhyun perlihatkan.

Baekhyun dibawa ke ruang kesehatan NIS dan semua orang disana mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun mendepatkan cidera ketika berada di Hongaria kemarin?

Chanyeol mondar mandir di dalam ruang kesehatan. Wujud wibawanya seolah tertiup angin digantikan resah mendera sampai ke ujung syaraf.

Sehun mendekat, melirik pada Baekhyun yang tengah diperiksa dengan kekhawatiran yang sama. Ia menatap Chanyeol sesekali dan Chanyeol menyadari cepat jika Sehun tak hanya datang untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun saja.

"Ini tentang penjualan misil Timur Tengah, Ketua Park."

Sehun berucap hati-hati. Ia tau Chanyeol tidak berada dalam situasi sempurna untuk bekerja. Fokusnya pasti terarah pada Baekhyun saja namun inilah mengapa orang-orang seperti mereka dapat bergabung dalam satuan keamanan Negara.

Chanyeol tak mengujarkan apapun. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan menghiraukan Sehun juga Sowon—dokter yang berjaga, memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepalanya. Dua kali dengan bisikan sayang di akhir.

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti Sehun bergabung dengan ketua tim divisi yang lain.

 **...**

Baekhyun terbangun satu jam kemudian dengan punggung Sowon yang tertangkap inderanya. Perempuan itu berbalik cepat menyadari Baekhyun yang telah sadar dan mengulas senyum sebagai sambutan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ia bertanya ramah.

Baekhyun menatap sekitar dan berjengit menyadari dimana ia berada.

"Kau pingsan di ruang rapat, seluruh anggota divisimu sampai panik." Menyadari raut kebingungan Baekhyun, Sowon menjelaskan. "Apalagi Ketua Tim Park." Ia menyembunyikan senyum kala mengatakannya.

Baekhyun ingat bagaimana raut khawatir Chanyeol sejak berada di Budapest dan sekarang malah mendapatinya pingsan di kantor. Baekhyun mulai menerka bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol, selain itu Baekhyun juga menerka dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Ketua Tim Park," Sowon melanjutkan lagi. Baekhyun mendongak sedang alis berjengit kembali dalam bingung.

"Mengatakan apa?"

Senyum perempuan itu tertarik selebar bumi pun dengan suara riang berucap.

"Selamat Agen Byun, kau tengah mengandung saat ini."

Dan Baekhyun bahkan tak tau harus bagaimana bereaksi.

 **...**

Do Kyungsoo tergopoh menghampiri Baekhyun di ujung lorong lalu tanpa aba-aba melompat dan merangkul rekannya itu. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main nyaris menghardik temannya itu jika saja Kyungsoo tak cepat tanggap melontar kata.

"Kudengar kau mengambil cuti," Kyungsoo berkata seolah pelototan Baekhyun bukanlah reaksi kekesalan terhadap dirinya. "Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

Baekhyun mendengus, antara sisa kesal juga dengan pertanyaan yang kemudian Kyungsoo lontarkan.

"Kedatangannya juga tiba-tiba, mau bagaimana lagi." Baekhyun menjawab setengah niat.

"Hah?" Kyungsoo tak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo sedang tangan menunjuk perutnya sendiri.

"13 minggu."

Datar juga tanpa ekspresi.

Kyungsoo berkedip. Matanya jatuh pada perut Baekhyun lalu kembali pada paras itu.

"Kau—hamil?" Kyungsoo terperagah, benar merasa terkejut. Tangannya membekap mulutnya dramatis dan Baekhyun malah memutar bola mata akan reaksi itu.

"Baekhyun bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo berubah takjub.

"Apanya yang bagaimana bisa? Aku seperti ini karena ditembak Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengetus.

"Hah?!" dan Kyungsoo semakin tak paham.

Baekhyun berganti dengan dengusan, keras pun dengan bibir yang mengerucut dalam air wajah masam.

"Aku hamil karena ditembak sperma Park Chanyeol. Puas?!"

…

"… susunan rencana operasi harus dilakukan dengan cermat. Pakistan jelas akan mengirim semua misil itu melalui semenanjung Korea, CIA juga akan bekerja dengan kita—HACHHIII~"

"Ketua Park, Anda baik?"

Chanyeol menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal sedang malu mendera sampai ke ujung kuku kakinya.

"Ya, saya baik."

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :D**


End file.
